creepypastaclassicsfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasper Book
Background Knowledge (Prologue of Sorts) (This writing is a transcript of a thread on 4chan. The original thread can be seen by the picture on the right.) Post 1: The Rasper Book is a book which contains detailed descriptions of murders that took place in the 20's. Apparently the murders were so sick that the police in the town covered it all up. They pinned the murders on a man with the surname Rasper (hence, the name of the book) and killed him because of the murders. Afterwards, they found out that he wasn't guilty and covered the whole thing up. Along with descriptions there is sic pictures so disturbing it can turn even the most sane men into mentally unstable people. There has sic been a few pictures posted relating to the Rasper. One was an old letter written by someone called R. Thomas. He was writing to someone, who wanted to read the book, telling them not to do it. As I remember, he said how he can't stop seeing the bodies and that he couldn't eat or sleep and that he's been having terrible evil thoughts. POST 2: >>6403670 (Quote of the second paragraph of post 1) This explains the old /x/fag with, >>6503361 and >>6503336 (Can't find the original posts that the above mentions...) POST 3: (Poster's name is Slappy The Clown.) I know that there is sic rumoured to be several copies. Not meant, but there is more than one Rasper book (as far as I can recall anyway). Other than that, I know nothing more that sic what's been said in this thread. I think my parents recalled something on the story. Whether it was just a rumour they'd heard I don't know, but when I questioned them on it they did seem to remember something about a "Rasper" and the murders he may or may not have committed Note from the Transcriber: From the text and way of spelling of words in the thread and in the diary, most of this Rasper stuff appears to have taken place in Britian, or the isle itself (Such as the word "rumour" et al, and when the girl gives a "pound" to the bum), I do not know where the Rasper murders occurred, but by the looks it happened somewhere around there. This also appears to be an ongoing problem, with the advention of the book beginning in the 1920's and reoccurring afterwards. What the reoccurring pattern is is not yet known; the only thing that is known is that whenever the book shows up, the events are repeated and are connected. The characters "William" and "Peter" described towards the end of the diary might have been connected in preceded events, or, even, the victims themselves. However, this is all speculation and should be taken with a grain of salt unless found otherwise. The Diary The following Diary pages are the only information known about this book. (See transcription below.) 1.jpg 2.jpg 3.jpg 4.jpg 5.jpg 6.jpg 7.jpg 8.jpg 9.jpg 10.jpg 11.jpg 12.jpg 13.jpg 14.jpg 15.jpg 155805_177187055624774_177185445624935_646012_2232173_n.jpg 16.jpg mad_I_am.jpg bad.jpg peter.jpg hair.jpg 21.jpg acronym.jpg 1293784826214.jpg|The Final Picture Transcript (By Bearycool) Tuesday 30th May 2006 Today was really good, apart from school! I had to hand in my final essay for English. I better not fail! After school, me and Melissa met Hollie and Jack (He is sooo cute.) Phil the tramp was still hanging about near the pond. He still stinks of booze, I gave him a pound because I feel sorry for him. We sat in the park for a while before it started raining. Then we went home. Jack walked me home he lives on the next street. I wish he wasn’t going out with Hollie. Love Faye J Wednesday 31st May 2006 Dear diary, Today was boring! Nothing good happened! Mel’s brother told us about book called the called Rasper Book. He scared us and then told us a bunch of ghost stories. I didn’t see Jack at school or Hollie. I think they were skiving off. Faye (little heart) XOXO Thursday 1st June 2006 I saw Jack today. We talked in math the whole class. I hardly got any work done. Mel’s brother said me and Mel could go to his party tomorrow night. I can’t wait. I’m nervous though. We went to the park again, just me and Mel. I was ok. I wish Jack came out. I can’t wait for tomorrow night. Faye (little heart) XOXO Saturday 3rd June 6 babee yeah Me and Mel went shopping today. Afterwards, we went to McDonalds and saw Jack and Liam H. We sat with them while we ate. It was nice. Afterwards, me and Jack sat & talked on the way home because we get on the same bus. He was flirting even though he’s going out with Hollie. Faye XOXO (big heart with Jack inside, and F+J on the side.) Sunday 4th June 2006 Diary, I'm so mad. Me and Hollie had an argument! I hate her! On MSN she said that I was flirting with Jack. She's a fucking bitch. (little doggy footprints here) After we came home from the pub, we go to Sunday dinners sometimes, and mum had a surprise for me. A PUPPY!!! It’s not just mine, it’s Ryan’s too, but mainly mine because I will be the one who takes it for walks and stuff. New puppy = Coco. (I didn’t choose the shit name, Ry did.) Love, Faye XOXO Monday 5th June 2006 I love Coco. He’s a bit too mad though. He always jumps and stuff. Today was bad at school, both Hollie and Jack ignored me. Me and Mel just think she’s jealous. We also got a new teacher, Mr. Pearman. (like pier mean NOT pear-man lol) He doesn’t seem too strict, which is good. Faye XOXO (scribbly thing and an ugly face with the caption “lol I dono!”) H love h Tuesday 6th June 2006 OMG! Today was awful. I went to Mel’s. Kev was there with his friends. They had that book! ''we all sat around in a circle and read a page then passed it on. First page was a warning page. After that were things I thought no one could do. We only got through two pages and even Kev and his mates looked freaked. I don’t like it. I don’t want to sleep. I might tell mum, but she might go mad. I don’t know what to do. I’m so upset. The things it said were nasty. How can someone do that??? Faye '''Wednes 7th June 2006' I didn’t sleep well last night. When I shut my eyes I keep imagining things. I don’t feel too well, might be coming down with the flu. Coco is too needy. Keeps licking me and his hair gets everywhere. School was ok. Mel said Kev is reading the book again tonight but I’m not going. In math, Jack said sorry about Hollie being a bitch. Faye XO Thursday 8th June 2006 Today was ok, fine but good. I got some sleep last night and didn’t have any sick dreams. Me and Jack are back to flirting and talking, Hollie doesn’t know but oh well haha! Mel told me Kev read the book. I went to her house after school, and Kev was in his room. He only came down once and looked like he had been crying. I think his GF might have broken up with him. I asked if he was ok and he snapped at me then went back up to his room. Me and Mel spent ages talking about Jack and Liam. She confessed she likes him LOL. I LOVE JACK! Friday 9th June Me and Hollie had another argument. She told me to stay away from Jack. I hate her!!! I’m going to Mel’s for a bit, byeeee xo. Sat 10th (Heavily edited for readability) I don’t know why I went to Mel’s! We started reading the book. I can’t even think without mental images of what he did! I have the book, now I’m going to burn it. I feel sick. Tuesday 13th I haven’t been to school and I haven’t burnt the book. I don’t know if I should. Hollie sent me a nasty email. I had a dream about killing her. Kev tried to kill himself. Mel came round to see me and told me it. (Date unknown; either the next day or an uncertain amount of time has passed) I KILLED COCO. HE WOULDN’T STOP JUMPING UP AT ME. I KNOW IT WAS THE ONLY WAY. I HAVEN’T BEEN TO SCHOOL. MUM THINKS I’M DEPRESSED COS I CRY ALL THE TIME. I MISS JACK AND MEL. (Date unknown) (Heavily edited for readability.) AM I MAD? I THINK I AM MAD. THE DREAMS NOW TELL ME TO KILL HOLLIE IN ANY WAY EVEN THOUGH IF IT MEANS I DON’T GET JACK. I AM NOT ABLE TO SLEEP AT ALL BECAUSE I CAN SEE THE PICTURES! I’M GOING TO BURN THE BOOK TONIGHT! (Date unknown) He tells Me to do things. Every time I shot my eyes, like kill people and hurt people. I can’t take it! Mum says I need to stop even though I can’t stop. I can cry all the time. Can’t stop. How can I stop? I have lots of rage! And He pisses me off. I see things in the day time now. I see dead bodies in the bath. I try not to, but I don’t like sleep. (Date unknown.) I can’t take it anymore! I haven’t eaten, I’m hungry, but I will be sick if I do. I just want to go. I just want it to leave me alone! I need to burn the book but it wasn’t there. (Date unknown. Page is mostly scribbles with a few words etched into it. There appears to be scratched marks within the pages.) AM I MAD WIL? (Date unknown) Am I mad? I think I am. He thinks I am. Mum thinks I am. He tells me to do things all the time. Now I’m scared. I think that’s why I act strange because he’s always there. (Date unknown.) Why me? What did I do to deserve this? That book is evil. I woke up outside of Hollie’s house with a knife. I don’t like him, William or not, He tells me! It was Peter. William helps, but He comes back. He knows he knows he knows he knows he knows he knows (etc.) (Date unknown.) I wasn’t William. Mr. Rasper. Not him. Innocent. Peter. Peter. It was Peter, Mr. Rasper! Innocent! Peter never. William. William. He watches. Peter always wants to do things. Whispers. I see him in shadows. Tells me to do things. Wants me to kill like I killed Coco. I’m sorry Ryan, Mummy, I’m not mad. Daddy is mad. They don’t know. But they don’t know. They don’t know Kevin knew. Now he paid to Peter. It wasn’t me, not me Peter! Help help help help help help help help help help help (etc.) He’s here now as I write. I can feel him. TONIGHT I WILL TAKE HER HAIR. HAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHA. SHE WILL NOW HAVE NO HEAD! (Date unknown) A big bundle of black hair, and what appears to be blood, is all there is to be seen on this page. (Date unknown) THE RASPER WILL FIND AND KILL. Final Picture: (These words are marked at the bottom of the diary) HELP ME HE KNOWS A Final Note From the Transcriber-- Three Years Later Hey, everyone! This is the guy who found all of these photos and drew up the transciption and such! I'm in no ways the original author of this piece, but I hold special bond to this thing, being its collaborator and transcriber. Heh, you kind of get attached to things that aren't fully yours all the time as a writer and editor, it seems. And man, this shit does brings back memories of going through the old wikia, and trying to edit old pages because of, well, lack of polish. If anything, that's what gives me respect for this story. Though it appears that this little piece I edited has gotten some comments below-- namely criticism. While I do agree that the writer was trying a bit hard, whoever he/she is, I do feel like this is way better than Jeff the Killer and other such "Famous" creepypasta. I believe this deserved more attention than Jeff at the very least, but I do agree that this isn't exactly the best piece out there either. Things like Jvk, Smile.dog, etc. are much better examples of terror. But I think we're all missing the true creepiness of this story: the fact that the thread at the beginning of this little Rasper saga took place BEFORE the diary. The most recent date I saw this diary on the internet was a year after this thread-- so this wasn't in anyway connected to the diary. There actually was a thread before the thread in this one, but I can't seem to find that motherfucker anywhere... In either case, that means this story has been around for quite sometime, and may indeed have some roots in the urban legends of the british isles-- or the UK if you prefer that name! I do believe that this was based on a killing in the 20's, but, again, that's complete speculation on my end. Whether the Rasper book and other such artefacts of insanity actually exists remains a mystery, and probably will forever be considering this will never be a popular story. In either case, let me give you one final thought on this little tale and I'll be off again for another three years! We'll never know what is real or unreal in this barrage of badly written words; whether there is fact or ficition in these pages that are hidden in the deep caverns of this website. And I suppose that's the true terror of all of this, isn't it? That there, scattered in the winds, may indeed be waiting a little book-- all battered with no words on its dark red cover... No indication on what lies within its yellowing pages besides little scratch marks. And the only way to find out its contents is to open it and read. But in reading, one cannot turn back: You forfeit your life beyond the warning page. And we can never tell where this book might lie, waiting to pop up and claim someone. That's the true terror of this I have always enjoyed-- and still do! It is why I went and edited this, entranced by a book whose soul is like that of a Lovecraft Old God. So, please, give this story a deeper thought if you can. Oh, and don't go try looking for that book: if it is real, it will come looking for you. - J.K. Edwards Final Page Seems to be a word search, some images of some of the answers are given below. Image:Wordsearch1.jpg|An answer to the word search, backwards. Image:Wordsearch2.jpg|Some more answers, this time not backwards. Image:Wordsearch3.jpg|Even more answers. Some are the same as the above, but this is still great to look at. Category:Mental Illness Category:Diary/Journal Category:Beings Category:Historical Archive